What's Said Is Said
by AnneSilverfire
Summary: Sarah talks in her sleep, and Jareth uses that to his full advantage. Because, let's face it, what's said is said...


**A Super quick oneshot about Sarah's Return to the Labyrinth. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was only one word-one that really wasn't even spoken. Technically it was more of a mumble. However, what's said is said...

Sarah awoke in a frenzy, her legs kicking out at the monsters in her mind. Upon waking she found that the vines and tentacles in her nightmares were only the twisted linens of her bed sheets. The woman gazed at the offending cotton for a moment, her eyes wild and unseeing before she released a sigh of relief. With one palm she pushed back her mess of brown hair from her face. She sat up and adjusted her night clothes before murmuring to herself, "thank goodness... For a moment there I thought." Her voice trailed off, she was much too afraid to speak the things on her mind aloud now that she knew the power of spoken words.

It had been five years since she had traveled the labyrinth and fought her way to the castle beyond the Goblin City. Even still, memories of metal death machines chasing her down endless hallways and disembodied fireys still haunted her dreams… though those weren't the only characters to star in her nighttime wanderings. The woman's mind now drifted to the Goblin King, with his silver locks and mesmerizing mismatched eyes. He has been so very scary at the time, but now- now that she was older- the thought of him brought other feelings to the front. He was certainly handsome, even as a teenager she had noticed that. He was tall and lean, with a wild look about him. She knew she shouldn't think of an enemy in that way, but he had been so passionate. He had thrilled her, tested her, excited her- and those tight pants certainly hadn't helped matters. The girl blushed at the track her mind had taken before shaking her head in an attempt to clear away her thoughts. However, in the midst of her attempts she was frozen in place just by the sound of a very familiar voice.  
"I wonder what it is that seems to be plaguing your thoughts Sarah", mused a clipped British accent. With a shaking, fumbling hand the woman flicked on the light beside her bed, to reveal a figure lounging on a chair in the corner of the room. The light threw distorted shadows across the room, leaving his face looking more angular than normal and turning his trademark grin into a wicked grimace.  
"What are you doing here?" the woman asked, wincing as her voice cracked.  
"Why, you called for me Sarah", he told her, his tone feigning hurt.  
"No I didn't".  
"But you did, I could not be here if you had not."  
"B-but I didn't…", the woman trailed off, unsure.  
"You called for me in your sleep Precious, and so I came."  
"That's not f-"  
"Fair? I see you're still quite fond of that word", he murmured, "But I'm afraid what's said is said."  
"I don't understand", she said, in a desperate attempt to stall for time. He smirked once again and stalked to her bedside. The woman shrunk beneath the covers, as if that would keep him at bay, but the man continued anyway. He leaned over her until all she could see was him.  
"You're mine Precious", he whispered to her, his voice rough. Sarah blinked rapidly, her mind desperately trying to take control of the situation.  
"No, that can't be!" she stated as she leapt from the bed.  
"But it is", he said, his long legs leading him back to her side. He captured her within his arms, one gloved hand tight on her waist as the fingers of his other hand draped around her neck, caressing the tender flesh exposed there. "Do not fret Sarah. I know how you feel, I can see into your dreams, and I can see myself hidden in them. Come with me, you need only saw the words."  
The woman sucked in a ragged breath as she gazed around the room. Toby would miss her, but only for awhile. He was young, he would move on. Her parents had long written her off and she had no lover to speak off. This world held nothing for her. But his...  
"I... I wish... ", she took another breath and then dived into the deep end, " I wish the Goblin King would come and take me away, right... Now."  
With that a breeze filled the air, leaving the curtains wafting as a silence filled the now empty room.

* * *

**Okay! If you liked this please leave a contribution in the little box- err button- um comment window? Oh heck, you get the point! Just leave a review! :)**


End file.
